My Dollhouse
by TheKazemaruSiblings
Summary: "My dollhouse will one day be complete"  R and R. rated T for horror.


Isabella: Hello I gotta be quick so this is a one-shot horror with Exterme gore, non-poplaur charcter death.

NJ: you seem so vague

Isabella: soo

**Disclaimer: she dosen't own Inazuma eleven**

* * *

><p>"My dollhouse shall one day be complete."<p>

Akahana placed at large glass butterfly into to her long loosely black hair, flipped it ,placed her hand on smooth clear brown skin and rubbed one of her chocolate brown eyes. A twinkle emitted from her purple blackberry.

She walked slowly to it and place one of a soft hands on it, and picked it up.

"Hello Shirou, I met you later." Her voice was calm and sweet and pretty, "I'll be there soon, my love"

"I can't wait Akahana, I love sharing time with you." Fubuki's voice was full of joy.

"Right bye see you soon." She turned hang up her phone and an evil smirk speard across her face.

Muffled cries of pain called out from a locked door, she laughed at the cries and frighten call of pain and swiftly left her small house.

Akahana was sitting all by herself on the stone hard wall, she was in a crimson red red top and pretty blue jeans. Two large hands covered the girl's eyes.

"guess who?" said a familiar voice, full of honesty and kindness

She jumped up and turned around.

"Shirou-kun!" She wrapped her two longs arms around his neck and kissed his check gently.

"Happy one week anniversary." Fubuki pulled out a large bunch of roses and winked.

"AW Shi-kun I love them; but not as much as you." She blushed. Fubuki blushed.

"I am so glad you like them. I knew you like red roses."

"Here Shirou close your eyes and open up your mouth," Fubuki fell for her trap. She placed a round chocolate in Fubuki mouth and closed it for him.

Fubuki swayed abit before toppling to the side and passing out in and hit his hand on the hard concrete floor.

Fubuki woke up. A white blindfold was placed over his grey eyes, he instantly flung his arms to his face and wipped off the blindfold.

He surveyed his surrounding, he was at a large pink fluffy pink table, he was placed on a starw pink chair, and worse of all he was in a white DRESS? He saw his companions where Hiroto, Gouenji, Toramamu, and eight other companions from Inazuma Japan.

"Hiroto, Midorikawa, Kazemaru, Gouenji! I thought you were missing, or dead." A slight joy rang though the sliver boy's voice; yet none moved, they stayed stuck in there place.

Fubuki got up, his legs were very heavy, and he dragged himself to Gouenji. Three stitches were placed in the boy's neck and they bleed. Blood slowly tickled down the Platinum blonde's hair and soaked his orange dress.

Fubuki reached out and ran in fingers down his sliver stitches. Gouenji winced in pain as a single tear ran down his check. Fubuki was frightened. Where was he, why was he here, who is here.

Fubuki eye was caught by a photo of Inazuma Japan, his friends. Most of the figures had been cut out, the same people where placed here in this room. The door banged open, Akahana walked in.

"Oh Shirou your awake!" She was carrying a large pale blue tea set which had cupcake which were blue-pink-green-orange-teal-res any colour you could name. she laid the set on a the large table where his teammates sat

Fubuki eyes widened, each cake was the colour of a members hair, he finally came to. Akahana walked behind him and placed one of her dainty hands on his shoulder.

"Why are you not sitting down, dollies don't walk! Her face was angry, yet sad. She began to cry. "Shirou doesn't want to ply with me any more. I thought you loved me. I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE."

Shirou recognized her words; as his own. He hugged her tight and whispered. "Don't worry I am here for you .

Akahana smirked behind his back; her face was dark, demonic, and dead. She pulled away and smiled.

"Thank-you Fubuki! I love you

"I love you to."

The boys around them would of laughed or snickered if they weren't immobilized and if they hadn't all fell for this trap.

"Since you love me, I want to show you something." She pushed him into the pink straw chair and tied him up.

The boys winced in horror as they were about to relive the torture they had been thourgh.

Fubuki struggled. "WHAT THE HELL, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!"

Akahana returned with a small needle and thread. She stepped behind Fubuki. She slowly started to poke the needle into his skin.

Fubuki winced as the sharp sliver needle pierced his pale white skin.

She pulled it back out and poked it back in

Fubuki bleed, his scarlet red blood stained the pure snow white dress. The needle scared his neck. Fubuki could not take anymore of the pain and began to scream. His scream echoed though out the room and rattled the pale blue china.

Akahana lauahed sweetly as if his pain was such an enjoyment to her. She pulled the thread and the skin on the back of his neck slightly peeled. She rubbed the skin as it was the softest blanket she ever seen.

Fubuki eyes were watery, his skin burned and his mouth was dry.

"There! All done; for now." Fubuki felt relived yet even more frightened.

"This will take away the pain." She stuck large needle in his arm. He felt his body freeze up except for his eyes which moved from side to side signalling help from his friends.

She looked down at Kabeyama there was a larger wet patch were his fly was. Akahana frowned at this. "Not again dollie, I think you must go." She took out a large carving knife and began to cut a hole in his skin. She slowly hacked at his skin. Till Kabeyama eyes closed and dropped to the floor. Akahana shireked with laugheter at this and dragged his body to her wall. She nailed him to it and turned around. There was blood splattered against Hiroto's face she slowly licked it intenitvly and smiled.

Fubuki didn't know what was better to die or to live like this.

"It's tea time." Akahana chuckeled.

A few days later…

Akahanna felt a whole in her heart and she was very bored of playing with her "dollies." So she took a knife and began to rub it against Fubuki's face. "I am tired of dollies, dollies say goodbye." She shirked with laughter as she scared his skin.

* * *

><p>Everyone: *points at Akahana * DEMON!<p>

Isbaella: leave her alone!

Kidou: wait she based Akahana on herself! *smirks*

Isabella: **Please review and stufff, no flammes please. BYE ***runs*

~**Review or Akahana will get you will you sleep~**

Akahana: WHAT


End file.
